Zeraora (Pokémon)
|} Zeraora (Japanese: ゼラオラ Zeraora) is an Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the last Pokémon in the Alola Pokédex. Zeraora was officially revealed on April 9, 2018 on Oha Suta. Biology Zeraora is a bipedal feline Pokémon that has black underfur and yellow fur on its head, forearms, chest, hips, and upper legs. Blue fur can also be seen on its forehead, chest, and whiskers. Its eyes and paw-pads are similarly blue. Black zigzagging stripes can be seen on its thighs and forearms. It has four-fingered paws, while its feet have three toes each. A long, yellow, thunderbolt-shaped ponytail-esque strand extends from the behind its shoulders, giving the appearance of an actual tail. Zeraora can create a very powerful magnetic field through the strong electric currents generated from its paw-pads. This magnetic field can allow Zeraora to levitate and fly through the air at high speeds. It can travel as fast as a lightning strike. Unlike most Pokémon, Zeraora does not have organs to create electricity; instead, it gathers and stores it from outside sources, then uses it as its own electric energy. Its fur is known to stand on its ends all across the body whenever it is using massive amounts of electricity.https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ultra/en-us/gallery-detail-19.html Zeraora is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Zeraora (M21) Zeraora debuted in The Power of Us. It is a resident of Fula City who was once hunted down by Pokémon poachers. It had developed a hostility towards all humans following a fire that ravaged Fula City fifty years ago. Other Zeraora made its main series debut in SM100. , a former member of the Ultra Rangers, befriended it at some point prior to the episode's events. He used it to save and from . It then battled Pikachu and won. Zeraora reappeared in SM101. Minor appearances In the manga In the movie adaptations A Zeraora appeared in ESEZ0. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games In events |Fula City Zeraora|All|Japan|50|July 1, 2018 July 13 to September 30, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|PAL region|Online|50|October 1 to ???, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|American region|Online|50|October 19, 2018 to January 24, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|Japanese region|Online|50|December 1, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|American region|Online|50|December 1, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|PAL region|Online|50|December 1, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Fula City Zeraora}} |Fula City Zeraora|Taiwanese region|Online|50|December 1, 2018 to March 31, 2019|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Fula City Zeraora}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Evolution Sprites Trivia * Zeraora is the only Mythical Pokémon. * On April 26, 2018, The Pokémon Company released a special Battle Video for version 1.2 (code QKUW-WWWW-WWWL-J5TL) allowing Zeraora to be legitimately seen and battled against in-game prior to its official release. Origin Zeraora's feline appearance may take inspiration from s and s. Its type may allude to Kanehekili, the Hawaiian god of thunder. The typing might also reference an , a supernatural creature often associated with tiger pelts and lightning; or even a '' , a creature that is the embodiment of lightning into an animal form, which is sometimes represented as a cat. Based on its swift movement and slicing up of its opponents, it may also draw inspiration from the . Its coloration may be based on s. Name origin Zeraora may be a combination of زر zarra (Arabic for to beam/glitter/shine, to encroach upon one's enemy) and 虎 tora (Japanese for tiger) or tora (Faroese for thunder). In other languages Related articles *Zeraora (M21) Notes External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Zeraora es:Zeraora fr:Zeraora it:Zeraora ja:ゼラオラ zh:捷拉奥拉